


Dream House

by lanalucy



Series: Helo asks [2]
Category: Battlestar Galactica (2003)
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Community: bsg_epics, Cross-Posted on LiveJournal, Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:07:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lanalucy/pseuds/lanalucy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Awkward much?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dream House

**Author's Note:**

> Series was written as commentfics for bsg_epics' Inspiration Day - Asking Advice. I chose Helo as a character, and other people prompted me with other characters from whom Helo would ask advice.
> 
> This segment post-Daybreak.

“Hey, Chief.  Uh, Galen.”  
  
“Yeah, Helo.”  
  
There was an awkward silence.  
  
“Look, I know this might be weird for you.  For me, too, but...  Well, Athena and I are coming up on an anniversary, the first one here on Earth, and I wanted to do something special for her.  Wondered if maybe you remember anything from when you and Boomer used to talk.”  
  
Tyrol gave Helo an inscrutable look and a laconic reply, “Boomer and I didn’t do a whole lot of talking, Helo.”  
  
“Right.  Well, it was worth a try.”  He stood up, starting to leave.  
  
Tyrol wondered for a moment how much Helo knew about projection, and decided not to mention that.  “She did used to talk about her dream house.  Lots of windows to let in the light.  Big kitchen.  Athena might like that, too.”  
  
“Good ideas.  Thanks, Chief.  Uh, Galen.”  
  
“Chief’s fine, Helo.  Do me a favor.”  
  
“Yeah?”  
  
“Don’t ask me for advice about your wife again.”


End file.
